


Family

by Colourful_Minds



Series: Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, cuteness, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourful_Minds/pseuds/Colourful_Minds
Summary: Basically just a prompt fill for a friend. A lighthearted romp."Why are you on the ground?""I saw a butterfly and got excited."





	Family

Derek had watched with a small smile as his mate and his pack ran out to the woods. Stiles scampered off with Scott and Liam, the promise of hide and seek on his lips. 

He was finally happy with his life. As the older werewolf pottered about the newly renovated Hale House, he thought back to his demeanour before he had met the people that would become his family. The anger. The pain. The resentment. 

Not that he didn’t have bad days. Apparently, PTSD doesn’t work like that. But now, thanks to his family- and his therapist- he could deal with all the emotions he had spent years running from. 

It was mostly Stiles’s fault. Without that doe-eyed boy, Derek would’ve resigned himself to a life of unhappiness. But that brash idiot had sat him down as soon as he had found out that a) werewolves have true mates and b) that Stiles is Derek’s true mate. (That’s the last time he tells Scott anything). He made it abundantly clear that they were going to be a very hot couple that frequently made out. But Derek was required to try and stop being the “self-deprecating Sourwolf” he always has been. And that he needed to work on himself before the mass amount of making out could commence. Stiles would always say that he put it across more eloquently and that he was only thinking about Derek’s best interest for his mentality. But that was the gist. Stiles recommended therapy. Boring, human therapy. Purely to help him get over his issues regarding his family and Kate. 

His mate had made him better. 

His inner wolf preened at the thought. 

Derek grabbed a mug from the cabinet, the radio humming in the bac-

THUMP

“Stiles!”

Before Derek could comprehend, he was running through the woods, his boyfriend’s scent swirling around him. 

He came to a tall pine tree, one with his mate lying face first at the root of. 

“What are you doing on the ground?”  
Stiles didn’t even look up. “I was hiding. Hide and seek, y’know. And I saw a butterfly and got excited.”

Derek laughed, pulling Stiles up by the hand. “I love you, dumbass.”  
“Love you too Der.”

And after years of torment, he could finally say, wholeheartedly, that love exists.


End file.
